Quisiera haber estado en su lugar
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: (Drabble) Sentirse excluido es algo que ocurre facilmente en una persona cuyo autoestima es realmente baja, mas aun cuando presencia los logros de los demas y no puede abrirse ni dejar salir esa frustración y decepción que va creciendo hasta fusionarse en una oscuridad que lo consume... Cuando no hay nadie que este allí para apoyarlo, ¿puede acaso hacer algo mas que llorar...?


Pocas cosas hay tan crueles en el mundo como ser excluido de algo en lo que te crees bueno, y no es que fuera una especie de ególatra como _Burn_, mas bien al contrario, le había costado tanto convencerse a si mismo que _su habilidad_, resultado de horas y horas de entrenamiento, _era real_, no como muchos otros charlatanes que había visto en otros equipos.

Es verdad, quizás incluso en el Aliea era considerado_ uno de los mas débiles_; pero es que tenía una gran competencia frente a la destreza nata de _Gran_, el estratega de hielo _Gazel_, aun _Burn_ tenía una pasión que superaba a la de todos los demas... Frente a semejantes rivales, ¿como esperaban que lograse destacar cuando le costaba mantenerse al nivel del resto?.

Pero si eso fuera todo no le habría quemado la rabia como lo hacía en ese momento, lo que mas le irritaba de todo ello era que _Reize_, quien era considerado inferior a el apenas unos cuantos meses atras, había sido incluido en esa lista de privilegiados, en aquella lista de personas cuyas capacidades eran aptas para representar al país.

Y es que_ Saginuma Osamu_, mejor conocido como _Dessarm_, era el único de los ex capitanes del _Aliea_ que no había sido ni siquiera solicitado para jugar en el partido de selección de los mejores jugadores de Japón.

No podía olvidar la frustración al observar desde lejos como uno de los encargados llamó a _Midorikawa_ y _Kiyama_, sus rostros preocupados al enterarse que habían sido seleccionados, los nervios que se podían notar claramente en sus rostros...

_**"Hubiera querido estar en su lugar".**_

Solo quedaba llorar, llorar a solas en su habitación con la cabeza sobre la almohada y proferir maldiciones que nunca llegarían a los oidos de los otros cuatro, dos en la selección de Japón y otros dos en la selección de Corea. Se maldecía a si mismo por no haber nacido en otro país, maldecía al estúpido Dios que le mandó a Japón junto con dos padres insensibles que lo habían abandonado y luego a un orfanato donde la importancia de una persona se definía en base a sus habilidades en un deporte tan corriente como lo era el soccer.

No había con quien hablar, _Hitomiko Kira_ había sido la única persona que alguna vez lo había comprendido, la única que alguna vez había hecho un esfuerzo por entender a un ser tan incomprendido como lo era _Saginuma_, pero ella había decidido dejar de lado todo lo que tuviera relación con el soccer, otra razon por la cual Saginuma le tenía un serio rencor a _Seijirou Kira._

Alguna vez realmente llegó a pensar que realmente era un _alienígena_, que en un futuro no muy lejano aparecería un platillo volador con lucecillas brillantes en el cielo preparado para llevarselo a su verdadero planeta, pero la realidad era otra, y es que _Saginuma_ era solo un adolescente hiper-desarrollado con problemas de autoestima y carente de espectativas.

Por mas que intentara llevarse bien con todos, tenía demasiada oscuridad escondida dentro de su pecho. Pero es exactamente en momentos en los que estas totalmente sumido en la oscuridad que encuentras una respuesta obvia a todas tus preguntas, cuando abres los ojos y te encuentras con que todo el dramita que estas armando no te llevará a nada mas que horas y horas de arrepentimiento junto con una almohada recargada de lágrimas.

Inhaló dos veces y luego suspiró, ya era suficiente de estar llorando desconsolado y esperar que milagrosamente todo se solucionara. Salió en medio de la lluvia e hizo lo imposible para localizar a _Hitomiko Kira._

No iba a dejar las cosas como estaban... No iba a ser dejado de lado otra vez...

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la gente pasaba de el, nunca mas...


End file.
